The Fae to the Rescue
by hbebe979
Summary: SwanQueen and Valkubus are at it again. Sequal to The Fae Come to Storybrooke. Henry has been kidnapped by Greg and Tamara who are trying to destroy magic. Regina recruits the Fae to find henry and stop the organization that is trying to kill magical beings.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I made a few changes to chapter 1 that I hope helps it to read a little better. Here is the updated version. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or Lost girl or any of the characters

The Fae to the Rescue

"Oh yes! Tamsin, right there" Bo was so close to ecstasy. Wait, what the hell was that? Was her mind playing tricks on her? Bo could swear she heard a voice calling her name just now.

"BO HELP!" Kensi yelled from downstairs.

"Kensi" Bo said with alarm.

"Uh, Bo, are you ok"

"I thought I heard Kensi hollering for help"

"Somebody HELP ME!" Bo and Tamsin both heard the yelling this time. The succubus launched her self off of the bed and raced downstairs naked, ready to save her friend. Tamsin followed shortly after wrapped in Bo's silk robe.

"What the hell" Bo said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Regina, the mayor of Storybrooke, was standing in her living room with a satisfied smirk on her face. Bo relaxed thankful Kensi was in no real danger. The view was quite comical and Bo had to stifle her laugh. Not long ago, she was in the same position as Kensi. Hanging in the air, frozen in place by magic.

"Aww fuck" Tamsin scoffed at the sight of Regina "you again"

"Hello Dears" Regina greeted the couple.

"What's going on" Bo asked the witch.

"Your friend" Regina said with disdain "Tried to attack me. I was merely defending myself"

"Bitch you scared the shit out me" Kensi replied "It was a natural reaction"

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Bo questioned the sexy visitor, ignoring the fact that her best friend was literally hovering. Bo picked up the blanket that was lying on the back of the couch and draped it over her naked body.

"Hey, Hello, remember me" Kensi shouted.

"Let her go. She's harmless" Bo said. Regina released her magic abruptly, sending Kensi crashing to the floor.

"Owww" Kensi whined.

"Be lucky she didn't pull out your heart" Tamsin told the young Russian girl.

"You actually live in this…place" Regina glanced around, disgusted by the barely constructed walls of Bo's house.

"Kensi, meet Regina" Bo introduced her acquaintance to her best friend.

"The Evil Queen Lady?"

"Yes" Bo said "I mean no. She's not an evil queen anymore"

"It's ok dear" Regina said "I am used to it"

"Where is Emma?" Tamsin inquired noticing the blonde's absence.

Regina's face went dark, contorting into rage. Bo thought she could feel the house shaking under her feet. Tears were welling up in the Mayor's eyes.

"Whoa, Regina, calm down and tell me what you're doing here" Bo was tempted to use her charm on the angry mayor to ease the woman's pain. However, the succubus was afraid of the consequences of laying her hands on the agitated witch.

"I need your help" the sorceress huffed through gritted teeth. It hurt Regina's pride to have to ask anyone for anything, but she felt the Fae needed to be warned and she needed the back up.

"You need our help" Bo couldn't believe what she was hearing. This woman was unbelievably powerful. Bo had no doubt Regina could handle conflict on her own.

"I don't have much time" Regina started "Henry has been kidnapped. Emma is back in Storybrooke working on a plan to save him"

"Who would want to take your son" Tamsin asked.

"Monsters" Regina said "People who want to destroy magic. They are using Henry to get to me. Thankfully they don't know Emma has magic"

"Why did they target you specifically" Tamsin continued questioning the witch.

"Let's just say, I have history with one of them" Regina replied.

"Of course you do" Bo could only imagine what type of history this woman had. She wasn't born the Evil Queen. A name like that comes with a reputation.

Tamsin had a feeling there was more to this than the mayor was letting on. She needed more details. Experience told the Valkyrie that this was not a random kidnapping. These people wanted to hurt Regina for a reason. "What kind of history do you have with them" Tamsin asked.

"If you must know" answered the mayor "I killed his father a long time ago"

"And this concerns us because" Kensi boldly spoke to the former Queen.

"Dear, your friends are in are in grave danger. The bastards who took my son are part of a larger organization that want to destroy all magic and magical beings everywhere" Regina explained to the trio "Fae are magical creatures, making them a target as well"

"Shit" Bo muttered.

"What can we do to help?" Tamsin inquired "I haven't had a good fight in ages" the blonde was excited about the prospect of a battle. Her detective skills could be useful in finding the boy as well.

"Ok, well, I guess we're in" Bo said "Give us a minute to get dressed"

"Thank you"

"Can I tag along. Pleeeeeez" Kensi gave Bo her best puppy dog eyes in hopes she would get to join in on their journey.

"You are staying here" the girl frowned at Bo's demand "I need you to be the Intel, Kens. Get in touch with Dyson. Maybe he can help"

"You said you have history with one of the kidnappers, what's their name" Tamsin asked. She needed Dyson to have as much information as possible so he could begin tracking down these crazed humans.

"Greg Mendell" Regina spat the name with hatred.

"Got it" Kensi text Dyson letting him know about the cult and provided him with the name of the kidnapper.

Bo and Tamsin hurried back up stairs to get dressed. They tossed some clothes and weapons into a duffle bag, before heading back down to meet Regina.

"We are off on another adventure" Bo said.

"Yep" Tamsin slipped her arms around Bo's waist and gently kissed her lips.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you" Tamsin whispered.

"I love you to babe" Bo returned the kiss. As soon as the kissing began to get more heated, the couple was interrupted.

"Damn it" the succubus mumbled under her breath.

"We don't have all day ladies. Pull your selves apart and let's get going" Regina was anxious to get home to Emma. Hopefully, the sheriff would have good news when she returned to Storybrooke. Every minute that passed was one more minute those jerks were ahead of them with Henry in tow.

"We're ready" Bo informed the queen as she grabbed the weighted duffle bag.

"Take my hands" the witch commanded holding out her hands to the couple. "We are traveling by magic"

"Well, ok then" Bo didn't argue. She could see Regina was already on edge and Bo liked her heart right where it was. The Fae held on tight to Regina and within seconds the three of them disappeared in a cloud of violet smoke on a mission to rescue Henry and the magical community.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi ya'll here is chapter 2. Sorry it takes a little while for me to update sometimes but I have other stories I am working on plus I am just a busy lady. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry if there are errors I do try and check them before I submit the chapter but I am not perfect.**

**Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, favorite and follow this story. It means a lot to me that you enjoy it. I love these couples.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or its characters same for Lost Girl**

Chpt 2

Emma was pacing the living room floor of the mansion when she felt the tingle of magic on her skin. "Regina" whispered the sheriff. A few seconds later, the mayor appeared in the foyer of their house. The sheriff was relieved when she saw her fiancé was alive.

Emma had come home from her meeting this morning with Mr. Gold to an empty house. She panicked thinking something horrible had happened to Regina that the cult came back for her. Emma was thankful her fiancé was safe but she was also angry for being left in the dark about where Regina was going.

"Regina Mills where have you been? I've been worried sick" Emma threw herself into the open arms of her love.

"Its ok honey" Regina re-assured Emma. She kissed her savior's forehead "I'm ok." Emma's stiff body relaxed into her lover's embrace.

"I brought re-enforcements" said Regina. The sheriff lifted her head and peaked around her queen's shoulders to see two familiar faces. She groaned remembering the last time they encountered this couple.

"You left me here all alone, no note or warning, after everything that has happened and you have the nerve to bring back those two"

Regina kept her arm around the blonde's waist and informed her that the Fae were also in danger of the cult. "Emma these women have supernatural powers. I felt they should know about the current danger that is after them"

Emma was still frowning as Regina continued on "Besides, you and the Valkyrie have a lot in common, you should talk to her. She is detective and former bounty hunter as well which makes the two of you excellent at finding people"

Of course Regina was right but Emma wasn't about to tell her that "Ugh fine" the sheriff gave in with a frustrated sigh. Regina kissed Emma gently on her lips. "Thank you."

"I think I'm going to be sick" the human couple turned around at hearing Bo's declaration. The woman was pale, her eyes were closed and she was taking in slow steady breaths. "That was my first time traveling by magic" confessed the succubus.

Emma understood how Bo was feeling "Yeah it made me sick the first time too. My lunch ended up all over Regina's expensive heels" the sheriff snickered, receiving a slap in the arm from her fiancé. "Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need a minute" Bo leaned against the banister while Tamsin rubbed soothing circles on her back. Regina and Emma moved into the living room to give the couple some privacy. The moment Regina and Emma were gone; Tamsin kissed Bo, allowing the woman a quick feed hoping to ease the nausea.

Regina sat down on the couch. She was tired and sore, her body had not fully recovered from the torture of Greg's revenge. Now her son was gone, in the hands of lunatics and it was all her fault. She leaned back and closed her eyes letting her mind rest for a brief moment.

Emma on the other hand was wired. She hadn't been sleeping but a few hours here and there, always to wake up frightened. She would feel around the bed for Regina to make sure the woman was still lying next her. These last few days had been hell on the sheriff. Again, Emma paced the floor, her mind racing with thoughts of her son and the events of the past week.

"Emma stop moving" the pacing was driving Regina mad "Come sit with me" she patted the spot next to her on the couch. Emma sighed and did as she was told.

"What did you find out this morning?"

"Did you know I can find Henry with my blood?"

"Yes dear that's why I sent you to Mr. Gold this morning"

"Oh you mean before you disappeared without telling me where you were going" Emma snapped back receiving a hurt look from the brunette "I'm sorry babe but you scared me half to death. Please don't do that to me again" Regina nodded as a tear rolled down her cheek. Emma kissed the salty moister under her fiancé's eye and began to talk about what took place this morning in Mr. Gold's shop.

"Ok so Gold pricked my finger and held it over this globe looking thing and when my blood hit the surface of the globe it turned red. It was kinda creepy" Emma was ranting.

"Emma, focus. Where is Henry?"

"In Neverland"

"Neverland" Regina, Bo and Tamsin echoed one another. The couple on the couch had been too engaged in each other to notice the Fae standing in the doorway of the living room.

"As in Peter Pan's Neverland?" The succubus and her partner joined in on the conversation.

"Yes" Regina replied to Bo "And I fucking hate Neverland"

"Why?" asked Tamsin narrowing her eyes at the queen. No doubt the witch had history with the people of that land as well.

"You'll see when we get there and no I didn't harm any of those little jerks" Regina answered as if she could read Tamsin's mind "More like the other way around"

"How are we going to get there, babe? Jefferson's hat was destroyed"

"Hook"

"Seriously Regina" Emma whined. She couldn't stand Hook. He was a selfish, lying, asshole, who always hit on her, knowing she was with Regina. "He isn't going to help us unless I show him my boobs or something" the sheriff complained.

"Oh yes he is" Regina argued. She knew how to get Hook to talk without anyone having to show off their assets "This ordeal is partially his fault and we have a secret weapon that is not your cleavage"

"Can someone fill us in on what's going on here" asked Tamsin "Who is Hook?"

"Captain of the ship that is going to take us to our son" the mayor informed the Valkyrie.

"Neverland is a real place?" Bo was still having trouble comprehending that Neverland was an actual place with live people. The problem was, like Emma, Bo grew up in this land, and as a child she had watched cartoons portraying her favorite fairytale characters.

Emma could see Regina pursing her lips trying hard not make a snide remark. So before the words could leave the mayor's mouth Emma answered Bo "Every Disney cartoon you have ever watched is real. Only the real version is not quite what you see on TV" Emma thought about what she just said "Does that make sense?"

"So Cinderella is a real person?"

"Yes she lives down the street. I helped her keep her baby" said Emma beaming with pride.

"What about Oz?"

"Oz is a real place" Regina chimed in "I miss Elphaba. She was fun" The other three women glared at the mayor "What?"

"Is there some kind of club you join when you become a witch?" asked Tamsin. Bo started cracking up. She had been thinking the exact same thing.

"Ok. How about Snow White" Regina and Emma cringed at the mention of Snow, which did not go unnoticed "Did I say something wrong?"

"No it's alright" Emma said her face turning pink from embarrassment "Snow White happens to be my mom"

"Snow White is you're mom" Bo repeated back to the sheriff. She then directed her attention to Regina as she realized who the woman was. "You are literally The Evil Queen. The one who gave Snow White the poisoned apple"

Regina rolled her eyes. She was not amused by being recognized as a Disney character. It irked her to end that she would never be able to get away from that identity. "It wasn't poison. It was a sleeping curse" she corrected the succubus.

"Damn. I thought our relationship was screwed up" Tamsin said to her partner. "I was wrong"

"No shit" Bo responded "We seem almost normal compared to them"

"Alright ladies this conversation is over" Regina stood up from the couch "it's time to go" she extended her hands out to the group.

"Ugh" Bo moaned "Not again. Can't we take your car wherever it is we are going?" She would much rather squeeze into the tiny Mercedes Bens than travel by magic again.

Regina closed her eyes and inhaled deeply then exhaled while counting to ten. She had to calm her self down to prevent screaming at the irritating succubus. "No, Succubus, we cannot take my car, if you haven't heard my son was kidnapped and we need to hurry"

Bo reluctantly took Regina's hand in hers, biting her lip to keep from saying something that would result in her eating poisoned fruit for breakfast. Encased in a cloud of violet, the four were off to locate the Captain named Hook.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is chpt 3. I wanted to update this before I went out of town. That being said I am not sure when I am going to be able to update next. Hang in there. **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading, following and adding this story to their favorites. You guys keep me motivated to write. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own once or lost girl or any of the characters**

Chpt 3

The group arrived at the docks within seconds of leaving the mansion. Without saying a word Regina began walking toward the harbor, following the pull of magic. She paused staring at the waves. She had found the Hook's vessel. With a wave of her hand, Regina uncloaked the ship, removing the invisibility spell. The mayor grinned with triumph at the three women who were staring back at her in awe.

"I am really beginning to like magic" said Tamsin. Bo nodded in agreement thinking of all the ways magic would be useful to them.

"Ugh. I can't believe his fucking boat was here this whole time" Emma complained. She and David had been searching for the vessel for days always coming up empty handed and frustrated.

"It's a ship honey and you weren't supposed to know it was here" Regina responded. She leaned over and planted a kiss on Emma's cheek turning her frown into a crooked smile.

"That is our ride to Neverland?" asked Bo. Her eyes were wide and her heart was racing. She had never been on a boat before. The idea of being stranded in the middle of nothing but water was not comforting.

"Yes it is" replied Regina "Is there a problem?"

"Nope" Bo lied to the witch.

"What are we waiting for let's go find Hook and get our son" Emma stepped up onto the ladder to board the ship. Regina motioned for the sheriff to wait a moment.

"Succubus I am going to need your powers of persuasion to get the Captain to help us, if you don't mind"

"I have a name"

"Excuse me" the mayor arched her eyebrow at the brunette as she was taken aback by the woman's response.

"My name is Bo and you need to ask. I am not one of your servants you can order around" Bo stood up to the mayor demanding to be respected. Tamsin smiled at her lover with pride.

"Fine" Regina huffed "Bo would you please help to interrogate the pirate?"

"Sure. I mean after all I did miss my morning feed"

"Thank you" said Regina. The mayor began to make her way up the ladder behind Emma. Tamsin and Bo followed the human couple onto the deck of the ship.

"Hook" Emma called for the pirate "I know you're here. Come on out"

"You don't have to shout, love" Hook crawled up from below deck "I am right here. Hello, Regina. Still alive I see"

Emma's face turned scarlet the moment she laid eyes on the Captain. In a flash the sheriff was standing above Hook. She jerked him the rest of the way up onto the deck and shoved him hard against the railing.

"I ought to kill you right now" Emma spat with hatred "Regina almost died you fuck"

Bo went to Emma, laid her hand on the woman's shoulder and sent a light amount of charm into the woman to cool her off. "I can handle him" she said "go to Regina" Emma released the pirate and walked away to stand next to her love.

"Who are you sweetheart?" asked Hook with a cheeky grin on face.

"My name is Bo" the succubus introduced her self "And you are?"

"Captain Killian Jones at your service my lady" he bowed to the brunette in front of him "most people call me Captain Hook" he lifted up his hand to show her the reason for his nick name.

"Ah, I see" Bo began to make conversation with the pirate. It didn't take long for him to start hitting on her, which is exactly what Bo wanted. Her charm worked better when the subject was already turned on. Men were so easy.

"What is she doing?" Emma asked the two women standing with her.

"Using her gift" Regina replied holding Emma's hand; she gave it a light squeeze. The queen was so grateful to have her savior at her side.

"She is about to get the answers you came for" Tamsin informed the sheriff.

Bo grabbed the back of the Captain's head, pulled him in for a kiss and then she eased back sucking out his chi. She had to remember to be easy with him because humans were fragile. She took enough to leave him feeling good.

"Damn, love, what did you do to me?" asked Hook. He was swaying as if he were drunk. Bo placed her right hand on his hairy chest and pushed her charm into him. The captain relaxed, leaning up against the ships railing and gazed at Bo as if she were a goddess.

"What do you know about the people who took Henry?" Bo asked the pirate.

"They want to destroy magic. They think it is evil" he replied "and that guy is really pissed off at Regina" Bo could almost feel the mayor rolling her eyes at his statement.

"Why would you help them to destroy magic?"

"Magic ruined my life. It ruins everyone's life. Regina is proof of that" said the pirate "And they promised to help me destroy my enemy, Rumplestiltskin"

"He's real too" Bo murmured to her self "Never mind. Where is the rest of the cult?"

"I don't know. I only dealt with those two and they are dangerous by themselves"

"How so?"

"They have weapons that are specially designed to kill magical beings" said the captain "and they are fucking loony, darling"

"Do you know why they took Henry?"

"Something about a prophecy and the chosen one" there was a gasp from the direction of the other three women standing behind Bo. She was sure it was Regina, which made the succubus wonder what Regina knew about this prophecy.

"Ok handsome. Here's the deal" Bo shot another pulse of charm into the pirate "You are going to take us to Neverland so that we can save Henry. Do you understand?" the pirate nodded yes. "Good" Bo released her hold on the Captain. Hook slowly came to his senses as the effects of the charm wore off.

"Regina, love, you could have just asked me to take you to Neverland" Killian informed his old friend.

"What would be the fun in that" said the Queen with her infamous Evil smirk.

"Regina, how exactly are we getting to Neverland? Don't we need a portal?" Emma asked her fiancé.

"Did you at least get the beans while they were torturing me Hook?"

"Of course" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a baggy with two glittering beans inside and handed them to Regina. She lifted them up for the group to see. Bo and Tamsin glanced at each other and shrugged, not sure how beans were going to get them to Neverland.

"At least you did something right for once" Regina mocked the pirate.

"So not nice, love"

"Who ever said I was nice"

"Truth" blurted Tamsin receiving a death glare from the Queen. _Great_ thought Bo, _we are definitely getting poisoned fruit as our last meal._

"Ok ladies and Hook. It's time to go save our son" ordered the Sheriff.

Regina took one of the shiny beans from the little sack and tossed one into the harbor. Instantly, a portal opened up in the middle of the ocean. The group hunkered down for safety as Hook navigated the ship toward the opening in the water.

"To Neverland" hollered the captain as they descended into the abyss to rescue Henry.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I just want to say thank you to anyone who takes the time to read, follow and favorite this story. I appreciate it! It makes me happy! **

**Chpt 4**

The last thing Henry remembered was being kidnapped by some strange man and woman and then being shoved into a portal at the Storybrooke harbor. Now he was lying on a hard surface in the dark. Henry blinked several times as he slowly regained consciousness. There was a breeze blowing lightly and waves splashed in the distance. He tried to get up but quickly realized that his hands and feet were tied. He struggled against the binding, trying to free himself but it was useless.

"Give it up boy, you aren't going anywhere" He heard one of his captures say. It was a female voice. She was soon in front of him and he could see, in her eyes, that she was disturbed. The man stood not far from them, waiting. "I am going to untie your feet, don't even try think about trying anything" she threatened.

"Where are we?" Henry asked the woman as she untied his feet. She didn't answer. The stranger tied the piece of rope around the binding of Henry's hands and connected it to her waist, forcing him to follow when she began to walk. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see" was all he got for an answer. The woman continued to drag Henry behind her. He can't make out what the two strangers are saying over the howls from the wind and the crash of the waves. More angry than scared, Henry uses all his strength to plant his feet into the ground, forcing the woman to stop.

"Could somebody please tell me what's going on" Henry shouts at the couple.

The woman turned around with menacing eyes and kneeled down to be on Henry's level. She pulled a weapon from her front pocket. It appeared to be some sort of stun gun. "This is designed to kill" said the woman "I will not hesitate to use it if I have to. Do you understand" Henry shook his head yes, the threat only increasing the boy's anger.

"I have powerful family who will come looking for me"

"I'm counting on it" the kidnapper replied "I know who your family is Henry. And I am looking forward to destroying them. Especially Regina"

"Why do you want to kill Regina?"

"She hurt the man I love" said the woman "And she has magic. We must destroy the evil people who possess unnatural powers" Henry thought this woman sounded like one of those preachers on the religion channel.

"You want to destroy magic?" asked Henry.

"I am going to destroy magic and all those who practice it"

"So you are using me as bait to get to my mom because she has magic and she did something bad to your boyfriend?" He was not surprised that he was the suffering the consequence of Regina's misdeeds. All magic comes with a price and now he was paying it for his mother. No matter what Regina had done, she was no longer the Queen and he loved her. He was not going to let her die.

"Yes and no" replied Tamara "You see, Henry, you are also very special in your own right. You play a large part in the destruction of magic. Didn't your mother tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"About the prophecy"

"What prophecy?"

"You are the key to destroying magic in every realm Henry" the woman's eyes were wide and crazed, as she spoke of her plans. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"How am I the key. I am just a kid?"

"Ah well, I can't give away all my secrets now can I" the woman laughed sounding very much like the Evil Queen she was planning to kill. She stood up and tugged on Henry's ropes, once again forcing him to follow her "Come on"

Henry noticed that the man hadn't said much since they arrived in this new land. He wondered what it was that Regina had done to the man and then he decided it was best that he didn't know. Henry had faith in Regina and Emma and knew they would come for him. He never missed his mother's as much as he did right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHPT 5**

"Ugh" Emma and Bo moaned as the ship rocked on the turbulent sea. Their stomach's felt like it was doing flips. The pair looked pale and ready to release their lunch.

"Regina isn't there a spell or a potion you can give us to stop the sea sickness" asked Emma.

"I have no ingredients at my disposal for a potion dear" Regina felt sorry for her love.

"I bet I can cure you and I don't need magic" Hook winked at the sheriff. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Fuck off" Emma said and flipped him the bird. Tamsin was also feeling frustrated at the pirates constant flirting. She wasn't going to put up with it.

"If you so much as look at my girlfriend in the wrong way I will rip those eyes right of their sockets. Got it" Tamsin said to Hook. The Captain held up his hands in surrender.

"No reason to be so hostel love"

Tamsin turned her attention back to her girlfriend. She didn't want to give Bo a full feed in such close quarters but she couldn't stand to see Bo hurting. "Bo do you think it would help if you fed?"

"I don't know" Bo said through gritted teeth "maybe"

"Do you want to try? We can go down below deck"

"That's not fair" Emma whined. _What good is having magic if you can't cure your girlfriend of sea sickness_ thought Emma.

Bo made a mental note to give the sheriff some of her own chi if she was able to feed without getting sick. Tamsin lifted Bo and carried her downstairs to the bunk Hook assigned them for the night.

"I don't understand" said the pirate "Why does she have to feed? Is she a vampire or something?" Regina chuckled as she held her sick girlfriend in her arms.

"Close" Regina replied "Bo is a succubus. She feeds off of sexual energy. She can heal herself with sex and by feeding from other people's life force"

"Bo can heal by having sex"

"Yes she can. Remember what she did to you earlier?" Regina said "Bo used your sexual energy to get you to talk"

"So they are about to fuck downstairs and cure Bo of her sea sickness?" asked Hook. Regina nodded her head yes "Bloody Hell" said the pirate.

"Indeed" said Regina remembering the time she got to watch the two of them get down in the mausoleum. She shivered at the thought.

It wasn't long before the crew heard the pleasured screams and grunts, coming from down below. "Oh shit Bo, right there" was echoed through out the night. Regina held Emma close, pressing her body flush against her. She couldn't help feeling turned on by the noises the women were making as Bo healed herself. Hook had to walk away and find something to do. It wasn't as easy to hide his arousal. Emma was still pale and nauseous but even she felt a tingle between her legs as a mental image of the two fae having sex, flooded her mind. Half an hour later, Bo and Tamsin returned to the top deck of the ship.

"Feeling better?" Regina asked the succubus.

"Much better thank you" Bo replied "I see the sheriff is still sick"

"Uh Huh" Emma croaked.

"I think I can help" said Bo "If Regina will allow"

"Please do" Regina pleaded "I hate seeing her like this" still holding her girlfriend in her arms, Regina allowed Bo to heal Emma. Bo took Emma's head in her hands and kissed her tenderly and when she pulled her head back this time, Bo exhaled her own powerful chi into the sheriff. Emma immediately began to feel better.

"That is fucking amazing" said Emma "My stomach thanks you" Bo chuckled at the compliment.

"You're welcome sheriff"

"How much longer Hook?" asked Regina, the pirate now joining the women.

"A few more hours"

"We should rest. We'll need all of our strength and senses to find Henry once we get to Neverland"

"Wait" said Tamsin "Regina, what do you know about this prophecy Hook mentioned"

Regina looked at four people, staring back at her, waiting for an answer. She needed time to think, to work out the details, before she could explain it to the rest of the crew. "I promise we will discuss this but not right now. I am still having a difficulty processing it myself"

"Fine, but we will talk about this" said Tamsin "I am not letting it slide. If we are to save Henry, we all need to be on the same page"

"I agree" Regina replied.

"Ok ladies let's try to get some shut eye" said Emma. The four women went below deck, while Hook remained above to keep watch and get them safely to their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know it has been a while since I updated this story. I do apologize. This chapter is shorter than the others. A glimpse of peter and tinkerbell. I hope yall enjoy it. Any errors are mine. I tried to catch them before I submit the chapter but I am not perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters in this story. **

Chpt 6

The fairy entered upon command and slowly approached the window. She stared out at the starry night sky, contemplating future events. Peter stood next to her, hands behind his back, waiting for the news of his latest conquest.

"The boy has arrived" the fairy informed her companion. She was reluctant to tell Peter the truth, but she never lied to him, even when she didn't agree with his decisions.

"Good" Peter replied " The prophesy is coming true" He smiled at his fairy friend, moving away from the window and pacing the room. They had been together for three hundred years. She saved his life and he loved her but he was not above hurting his best friend to achieve his goals.

Tinkerbell let out a heavy sigh. "So what now?" the fairy asked. She understood Peter's need to break the curse but Henry was an innocent boy. Much like the boys here once were when they arrived to this dreadful island.

"The boy will be in my possession soon. Then we shall begin the destruction of the curse on this land and if all goes as planned the destruction of magic" Peter's eyes were wide and crazed. He was solely focused on getting Henry here, destroying the curse and he never ending youth.

"What about the others?" said Tinkerbell "His mothers are here. You know they will fight for their son"

"I will handle the Evil Queen as I did before and anyone else who stands in my way" Peter was making a threat. This was a promise. Tinkerbell being witness to all Pan's nemesis and their demise, was torn apart inside.

"You aren't going to hurt her are you?" asked Tinkerbell her voice nearly a whisper. Even after all these years, Regina had a hold of the fairy. She saw the queen with the other woman. The beautiful blonde. It was painful but Regina seemed happy. Tinkerbell's heart was heavy. What was she to do? The queen and her companions were not safe and an innocent boy was to be sacrificed to save the not so innocent cursed in this land. Pain shout through the fairy's entire being. She couldn't bare the thought of Regina being harmed in any way but her loyalty to Peter was binding.

Peter, sensing the turmiol in his dear friend, turned to face her. His eyes softened and his voice became low and soothing. "My dear Tink. I know you have affections for the witch, even after all these years" Tinkerbell looked away from Peter, tears welling up burning her eyes. "Please believe me. I do not want to kill Regina. I have waited an eternity for this moment and I will do whatever it takes to free my people and get rid of magic once and for all" Tinkerbell nodded and turned away to wipe her eyes. "I love you Tink. Remember, we have to sacrifice for freedom. Go and keep me posted" he dismissed the fairy. She left Peters quarters, heartbroken and confused.

Tinkerbell returned to her post. She could feel the menacing couple and the fear from the boy. They were close. She understood that the curse must be broken. Peter and the boys deserved a better life. The island needed to be destroyed so that no one else would ever suffer. These things were true. She would aid Peter in freeing his people, but she refused to hurt the boy or Regina, even if it meant her own life.


End file.
